Dreaming New Dreams
by Linaewen110
Summary: Sato Toshiya contemplates leaving Japan in order to join the Majors in America.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you still here, Toshiya?"

Toshi looked up, startled out of his reverie by his grandfather's sharp question.

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" he stammered. "Where else should I be? I have no plans to go anywhere today..."

"No, that is not what I mean." Sato Zenzou lowered himself carefully to the floor, and faced Toshi squarely. With a wave of his hand he indicated the newspapers that lay strewn about on the floor.

"You read about your friend Goro-kun in the newspapers, you watch his games on the television, you follow the news of all things America - why do you not go there?"

Toshi's eyes widened in surprise.

"America? Why would I want to go there? I mean... Well, it interests me, of course - I visited there, after all, when I took part in the World Cup. It is an interesting place! And of course I wish to keep up with American baseball - the teams, the games, Goro-kun and the Hornets; even after all this time, he is still pursuing his dream with everything he has in him. But so am I, Grandfather. I have everything I want here - a successful career playing for a team renowned throughout Japan, the ability to care for you and Grandmother in the home that I love, with my sister Miho visiting when she can. Nothing is lacking, why should I want to leave all this, and you, to go to America?"

"Nothing is lacking? Then you truly have no wish to play baseball in America, no wish to pit your strength against Goro-kun once more - or even to join your strength with his on the same team? Have you achieved all your dreams and believe there is nothing left but to enjoy them? Is that what you told the men who came from America to scout you?"

Toshi sighed, then smiled at his grandfather.

"I should have known I could not keep such visits secret from you."

"Why should you?" his grandfather retorted. "Did you think we would try to stop you from going if we knew of them?"

"But... but I am not thinking of going..."Toshi stammered.

"Perhaps not," the elder Sato replied with a sigh. "But not thinking of going and not wanting to go are not the same thing. Do you truly not want to go to America to play against new challenges and new, strong players? Do you have no other dream than the ones that are fulfilled now?"

"No, of course not! I am content to be here..."

"Truly? You have no wish to follow your teammate Mayumura?"

Toshi shook his head. "Mayumura has always had the goal to play in the Majors, after attaining all there was to achieve here in Japan. When the time came, he went. But that is was never my goal; I have what I want..."

"Yes, that is what you said. You have achieved your dream and you are content. But are you happy, Toshi?"

Toshi was silent for many long moments, and when at last his answer came, his voice was uncertain.

"I ... do not know, Grandfather. I am indeed content. Is that not enough?"

"No!" His grandfather shook his head vehemently. "It is not - not if being content makes you unhappy! Being content is not for young men like you - it is for the old, whose dreams have been achieved by their hard work and by the hard work of their children or their children's children. It is for the old to watch with contentment as their young ones go out into the world and dream big dreams until they achieve them, and then dream new dreams to be achieved. It is time for you to start dreaming new dreams, Toshiya. Perhaps to even go out into the world to follow those dreams!"

Toshi stared at his grandfather in growing wonder. Zenzou returned his gaze with a calm smile, but then suddenly, his face changed and his look turned accusing.

"Toshiya!" he cried. "You did not tell those men you could not go to America because you must stay to care for your elderly grandparents, did you?"

"Well, I... well, no... Not in so many words..."

The old man sighed heavily and shook his head in despair.

"Toshiya, do I seem so old to you, that I cannot care for myself? Do I not still keep the shop? Does your grandmother not still do all her own work in the house and cook all our meals? Am I not still healthy and strong, as befits my name, Ken? You have done so much to make our lives easier in our elder years, but it will not make us happy if you waste your youth and your dreams waiting on us while we can still do things for ourselves."

"So, are you telling me that you think I should go to America?"

"I am telling you that you should not make decisions concerning your own happiness based upon my age and the age of your grandmother. That would make us unhappy, if you did that! You will not do that, will you, Toshiya?"

Toshi looked at his grandfather fondly, shaking his head in agreement.

"No, I will not do that."

"Then you will join Goro-kun in America and dream new dreams with him?" his grandfather cried, leaning forward eagerly.

Toshi laughed at the bright light of anticipation on his grandfather's face.

"Dream new dreams with Goro-kun?" he mused. "Perhaps... I will think about it, Grandfather. I will think about it..."

* * *

Notes:

Source material for this story is taken from both the Major anime and the manga. When there is a difference in naming between the two - for instance, Yokohama Marine Stars (manga) vs. Yokohama Blue Oceans (anime) and Tokyo Shians (manga) vs. Tokyo Warriors (anime) - I have gone with the name used in the anime.

Many thanks to bluemooncafe for giving me the idea for this story as well as providing invaluable help as a beta!


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiya had learned from long experience that the best way for him to contemplate matters that troubled him was to think about them while he was running - and the best place for running was along the canal bank. So he ran, letting his feet take him along the path so familiar that he could run it in his sleep; and as he ran, he let his mind wander.

_Why am I still here?_

_How long has it been since Mayumura first confronted me with the accusation that I was complacent and lukewarm, not having a will of my own? That by playing baseball to make others happy I was taking the easy way out?_

_I wasn't taking the easy way out, was I? Didn't I find my strength in knowing that others depended on me to succeed? Wasn't I more successful and confident when I was motivated by the desire to make others happy?_

_Mayumura would certainly see such motivation as lukewarm; he always knows what he wants for himself, what helps make him strong - and he goes after it aggressively, with great singleness of purpose. Goro-kun is like that, too - pitting himself against the best, making them him his rivals so that he pushes himself into becoming stronger._

_Why am I so different in what motivates me? Or rather, in what has motivated me until now? It's not wrong to find one's strength in serving others - my continued success in baseball proves that such service has not been wasted or wrongly placed. My bat is still strong and my control in the battery with my pitchers has given us many a victory._

_But..._

"Step aside if you're going to just stand there thinking!" a voice called out. "You're blocking the way!"

Toshiya found to his surprise that he was no longer running. Instead, he was standing still in the middle of the path, and those who were out and about walking or running the same path had to swerve to get around him.

"Sorry!" he cried to the back of the runner who had reprimanded him as he passed by. "I'm sorry!"

Moving away from the path, Toshiya sat down on a bench at the edge of the canal. He watched the sakura petals slowly swirling in the water as they floated downstream and tried to get his own swirling thoughts back on track.

_It's not wrong to want to make people happy, to find one's strength in serving others..._

_But is that still what I want? There are those who still rely on me, whose continued happiness is something to which I can contribute with my bat and my catcher's mitt. But is it enough for me now? Is it time for a change?_

_Even Goro-kun changed - he told me so himself! After struggling with and overcoming yips, he lost his focus. Even his great rivalries with strong batters and the goal he always had before him of facing Joe Gibson were not enough to put the fire back into his soul, even when he performed adequately in his pitching. But he found his way again when he realized how many were relying on him for their dreams - his friends, his teammates, the fans. His confidence returned with that new goal before him, and so did his zeal._

_Having others rely on me for their dreams is what I have always had before me as my focus - and it has been good. But... but I wonder...? Am I truly content to continue in this way? What would it be like to give up what I have gained here to start anew in a different place?_

_It's rather exciting to think of such a challenge, actually!_

A sudden image flashed before his eyes, a memory of a time long passed - himself crouched in his room, covering his ears as Goro shouted to him from outside: _'Don't you want to test yourself? Aren't we going to beat Kaidou together?' _And his own voice muttering,_ 'It's fine, this is fine!' _And then, his grandfather saying, _'It's okay to be selfish...'_

_Okay to be selfish... okay to pursue a dream for myself… okay to step out and discover what I want to do to test myself anew..._

Toshiya smiled, and spoke aloud to the sakura blossoms that swirled in the water, yet moved resolutely along with the current.

"Perhaps Grandfather is right - perhaps it truly is time for me to begin dreaming a new dream!"


	3. Chapter 3

Toshi was unusually silent during the evening meal, but his grandparents did not press him to speak. They could tell that he was lost in thought, and they knew that any attempt to draw him into conversation at this point might be more detrimental than helpful. Sensing his inner struggle, they made certain to talk lightly about simple, everyday matters and tried not to let their concern reflect in their faces.

After the meal, Toshi thanked his grandmother for the meal and excused himself politely. But just as he was leaving the room, he turned back and smiled at them.

"Don't worry!" he said. "I'm all right! There is much for me to consider and decide on, and I want to take my time at it, because I believe it is important. But you needn't worry about me. I am well, and happy."

Bowing, he took his leave and went to his room.

_xxxxx_

In his room with the door closed, Toshi sat down at his desk and began writing out a list of points to consider in making his decision. After some careful thought, he took three pieces of paper and labeled the first one "Majors - Pros and Cons." The next paper he labeled "Scouts - Team Offers." His pencil hovered over the paper as he contemplated the third sheet; finally he simply wrote "Goro."

Looking at the third sheet of paper, he smiled.

"I wonder what Goro-kun would say if he knew what I am considering?" he said out loud. "I wonder what his advice would be? In any case, I will come to that in due time. First, let's look at why I might want to go to America in the first place - or not!"

_xxxxx_

Toshi was dissatisfied. He had spent the remainder of the evening on his "Majors - Pros and Cons" list, and had little to show for it. There were items written in each of the columns, but the columns seemed oddly unbalanced. To have one column longer than the other column was supposed to be helpful in weighing his options - but he was unhappy with the longer column. That column of reasons for considering a move to the Majors seemed to be more a list of names of people who thought he could and should make a go of it, and less a record of actual reasons why it might be a good choice for him, Sato Toshiya.

_Am I still putting the wishes of others before my own? _ he thought. _What are my wishes here, anyway? Granted, to have these people who know me well and who have worked with me, guided me, taught me - to have them say I should do it, that I'm capable and ready for the challenge, is gratifying and not a bad reason for seriously considering the Majors as an option. But it is a long way there and a huge challenge to face simply because others believe it to be a good choice for me. And I need to be more selfish here, as Grandfather would put it. I need to know what I want, free and clear of others' desires for me._

Toshi turned to gaze out the window of his room, but darkness had fallen, and there was nothing to be seen except his own reflection looking back at him.

"I have done well here," he said aloud to his reflection. "I am happy with my accomplishments. I am a leader among my teammates, and as such, I have responsibility for encouraging the rookies and leading my team to excel. We have done well, too; we have made a name for ourselves, and we win consistently. There are still challenges to face, of course, and other teams which are strong in opposing us - but that is part of the game. And those are good reasons to stay where I am and continue to lead my teammates forward."

He turned back to his paper and stared at it long and hard.

_If I stay, it will be good. But... but I have to admit, it seems so routine at times. Why is that, I wonder? Is that what happens when goals are achieved and there are no new ones to replace them? Does staying too long in one place make that which once brought happiness and contentment seem stale and dull? I haven't reached that yet... have I?_

_That staleness... it must be part of what goads Goro-kun into seeking new challenges and strong opponents over and over again. I always thought it was merely him testing himself to become stronger to surpass those he saw as worthy rivals, but now I see it could have been more than that. Perhaps his fear that the thing he loves most in the world might become dull keeps him sharpening his edge and seeking new challenges._

Toshi looked at the paper marked "Goro" which was set aside on the far corner of the desk, still blank, still waiting to be written upon.

"Shigeno Goro!" he exclaimed with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "As usual, you are impatient to have your say, are you not? It is not your turn to have input into this decision I am considering - yet here you are, in spite of that! All right, then; I will let you contribute this much now - for it is a good thought. I might indeed have been feeling the need for new challenges, and it is only now that I am considering future possibilities that I am realizing it."

He made a few notes on his paper, and after reading it through, he felt more at ease. There was still more to consider here, but that would have to do for today. Though he might be sensing a need for change and considering a possible move, he still had a responsibility to his team. There was a big game coming up soon, with an important practice tomorrow, and this was no time to be losing much-needed sleep in worrying about his future.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiya looked out over the empty practice field and nodded in satisfaction; it had been an excellent practice. There was good teamwork going among the players, and their spirits were high. They were ready for the upcoming game, and he was ready as well. He had done his research on the other team's players and he felt confident he would be able to lead his pitcher well against their batters; his infielders were sharp, too, covering their positions well. As for batting, all of his fellows had outdone themselves today, and Toshi had little doubt they would perform as well on game day.

_Everything is going so well, _he thought. _Now I wonder why I am even considering leaving all this!_

Yet even as that thought crossed his mind, Toshi felt the twinge of something not quite right - this was not the first time he had sensed such a feeling, but today, somehow, it seemed stronger. For once, he thought he knew what that feeling meant: too easy! It all seemed so... so easy!

_Is that it? Is that why I feel so open to Grandfather's suggestion that I dream new dreams? Have I been finding it all too easy? I wonder..._

"Toshi!"

He turned as someone approached - it was Fujikawa Daisuke, his third baseman.

"Toshi, are you free?" Fujikawa asked. "If you don't have to go home right away, I thought maybe we could spend some time together, perhaps go to a tea shop..."

Toshi smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"That is an excellent suggestion," he replied happily. "Just let me put my gear away, and I'll be right with you!"

The two teammates had developed a close relationship during the time they had been together with the Warriors. Fujikawa had joined the team several years previously, and Toshi had quickly come to rely on him as a capable infielder as well as a friend. He enjoyed spending time with him - Daisuke was easy to talk to, and even when there was no conversation between them, they were comfortable together with their silences.

Today seemed as though it was going to be one of those times when there might be companionable silence, after the general discussion of how the team was doing and how well the practice had gone. But after a time, Fujikawa broke the silence.

"So, Toshi," he said, somewhat hesitantly. "What do you think of the Majors?"

Toshiya looked at his friend, surprised.

"The Majors?" he stammered. "What... I'm not sure what you mean, Daisuke..."

"You know, the Majors? The American baseball league?"

"I know what you mean by the Majors," Toshi explained. "But why do you ask what I think of them?"

Daisuke smiled fondly at his friend.

"Well, you've been scouted by several American teams, haven't you? They've made offers, too - and why wouldn't they? You're Major material, Toshi!"

"Am I?" Toshi hesitated, but then his brow furrowed in a slight frown. "But wait - how do you know about this? I haven't told anyone about those offers..."

Daisuke laughed.

"You can't keep this kind of thing secret from your teammates, Toshi!" he grinned. "We all know about it. Mostly because we've been expecting it to happen sooner or later. Like I said, you're the kind of player the people in the Majors are looking for. Mayumura from the Oceans has been scouted, too, hasn't he?"

"Yes... yes he has," affirmed Toshi. "He'll likely go this time, too. As far as I can tell, he's achieved everything on his personal list, and now is ready to challenge America."

"Ah, so he had a list?" Daisuke chuckled. "Seems like the kind of thing Mayumura would do - write down his goals and then tick them off one by one as he completed them. Too bad he couldn't count winning the Golden Spirit award this year as one of them!"

Toshiya blushed, and his friend grinned at his discomfiture.

"The Golden Spirit award, given to the NPB player who, in the voted opinion of the media, best exemplifies the game of baseball, sportsmanship, community involvement and the individual's contribution to his team. And Sato Toshiya beat him out for it this year!"

"It is a great honor," acknowledged Toshi, who in spite of his embarrassment, was genuinely pleased and proud to have been selected for the award.

"I expect this award, and all the others you have won over the years, have served to call you to the attention of the Americans."

"I suppose so," Toshi replied slowly.

"And so?" His friend leaned forward and looked Toshiya in the face. "What are you thinking, then, Toshi? Are you going? I don't suppose you have a list like Mayumura does, but you must have some sense of when the time might be right for you to make a change. Am I right?"

"Well..." Toshi hesitated then sighed heavily. "Frankly, Daisuke, I don't know what to do. You are right, I don't have a list like Mayumura's. I guess I'm not the kind of person who has such a clear sense of where I am going that I can plan it out so carefully. I'm not sure I would want to do it in that way, anyway!"

"No," nodded Daisuke. "You're not the type to coldly plan and then move forward no matter what, even though your skills and ability match his to the extent that you could easily plan your future like he does. I know you don't know what to do, otherwise I suspect you would have made the decision already."

Fujikawa poured out another cup of tea for each of them from the pot on the table.

"Why don't you tell me what you are thinking, then?" he suggested. "Just think out loud in my direction, and let's see if that won't help you see a bit more clearly? Sometimes it's best to talk about things with a friend - if you think too hard about things in your head, it just goes around and around and you never get anywhere!"

Toshi laughed, suddenly relieved.

"Yes," he said, taking a sip of tea. "You're right, I think it would help me to talk with someone. Well, let's see... Where to begin..."


	5. Chapter 5

Toshi was silent for a time, as he put his thoughts in order. Now that he had a chance to talk with someone about what was on his mind he found it difficult to know how to begin. But he knew he didn't have to hurry to speak. Daisuke, having offered to listen, would not be impatient or demanding. Toshi smiled across the table at his friend, who sat sipping his tea and watching him with patient, encouraging eyes.

"Our talking here like this reminds me of a time some years ago when I met with my friend Goro, who had returned to Japan while he was recovering from surgery," Toshi said at last. "As we sat eating a meal together and catching up, he also asked me about what I thought of the Majors."

"Ah, Shigeno!" replied Daisuke, interested. "I imagine he would be keen in knowing such a thing, after establishing himself there. So how did you answer him?"

"I didn't really have an answer then, either," Toshi laughed. "I was more concerned about making my way here in Japan after a difficult year, than I was with thinking about such a long-term goal. Such a thing seemed impossibly far away then! Even so, I remember telling Goro-kun that I might consider it one day, if the time came when there was no more to be done here... or something like that!"

"You've spoken often of Shigeno and your long friendship with him," commented Daisuke thoughtfully. "A friendship that was both a partnership and a rivalry! I wonder which one he would welcome more now?"

Toshiya looked at his friend, startled, but Daisuke simply winked at him and went on with his gentle questioning before Toshi could frame a response.

"What did he think of your answer, Toshi, such as it was? Was he looking for more commitment from you than that?"

"No," answered Toshi slowly. "He was content with that. I think he knew as well as I did that it wasn't time to be thinking so far ahead. Not for me, at least. But... it was important to him to know that I taken some thought of it, as well - that it was something I saw as a possibility in the future."

"That makes sense," nodded Daisuke. "So what is it about our sitting here now, today, that has made you think of that conversation? Other than the fact that he was asking about what you thought of the Majors - was there something more?"

"Yes... yes, there was," Toshi replied after a long pause. "I think I might be starting to feel like I have reached that place that seemed so far away and difficult that day I was talking with Goro-kun. I believe I might be starting to feel I have accomplished all I can here in Japan."

"Ah!" Daisuke nodded. "So Japan has become small for you? I've heard it described like that by players who decide to make the move overseas."

"Yes, that's it exactly. I hadn't really noticed the feeling at first, but once I began to pay attention, I realized that I was beginning to feel hemmed in. Not that anything changed in how much I enjoy the game, or in my esteem for others on my team or..."

Daisuke laughed.

"Don't worry, Toshi!" he said reassuringly. "No one will think less of you for feeling like Japan has grown small for you. It's bound to happen when a player of your caliber wants a change or feels there are fewer challenges to face."

"Fewer challenges..." Toshi mused. "Yes, that's it, maybe. Things have become easy, less challenging. Enjoyable, but not challenging. Of course, there's still the difficultly of facing Mayumura from time to time - I never know for sure how that will turn out!"

"But he's leaving for America now."

"Yes, he's leaving, and that challenge is going with him. I won't follow simply because of him, of course! America is a much wider place than that and demands a bigger dream than just facing a single rival and beating him."

"What about Shigeno? Did you ever think of challenging him?"

"Yes, I did think at one time that to go to America to beat him would be a worthy dream. I'm not so sure about that now..."

Daisuke looked at Toshiya carefully, and sensing that this one area where his friend was still uncertain, he decided not to press the issue.

"So, tell me, Toshi. Which teams have scouted you and made you an offer?"

"Well, I was scouted by a number of teams, but only three made me offers. The Titans are looking for a catcher in particular, but they are also pleased about my batting ability, so they made me a very nice offer with lots of benefits that is quite tempting. Another team that made a good offer is the Salmons. They are wanting to strengthen their lineup of batters, so they are less interested in me as a catcher, but if I prove myself against their starting catcher I could easily find myself doing both. There's a nice challenge to that which appeals to me. Their offer with benefits is also quite good."

"Sounds like you can't make a wrong choice there!"

"It does, doesn't it? The third team is quite eager for me to come to them as a catcher. The word is that management refused to match the offer their all-star catcher received from another team, so they are now looking to place someone new in that position."

"Ah!" Daisuke said thoughtfully. "A hard act to follow, eh? And a team management that doesn't pay well, perhaps?"

"Yes, that's what it sounds like."

"Hmmm! I wonder how contented the other players are, in that case?" Daisuke pondered. "Which team is this? Not one you are seriously considering, I assume, given the other great offers you've been given?"

Toshi laughed and self-consciously rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Well, actually, I am considering that team just as much as the others. You see... well, it's Goro-kun's team. The Hornets."

Daisuke stared at Toshiya in astonishment.

"The Hornets! You've been offered a contract with the Hornets? Does Shigeno know about this?"

"No... no, I don't think so. I haven't said anything, of course - not yet. I've really only recently begun to think seriously about the offers, so I've said little to anyone about it. You're the first one I've talked to about it at any length."

Daisuke nodded.

"And I suppose team management doesn't really talk about contract issues and offers with the players. They find out about it after it's a done deal - for better or worse!"

"In this case, for the better, I hope," smiled Toshi.

"So, that makes it sound like you are definitely considering the Hornets."

Toshi hesitated.

"I suppose I am, even though the financial part of the offer isn't as good as the other offers I received."

"It's Shigeno, I guess," Daisuke declared. "You like the idea of being on the same team. But what about challenging him? If you are feeling the need to leave Japan in search of greater challenges, then wouldn't that be the ultimate challenge? To face the one you've had a friendly rivalry with all these years?"

"There is that, too," admitted Toshi. "In fact, I told Goro-kun myself that I wanted one day to come to America to face him - to beat him. But the thought of forming a battery with him again, on a new and challenging stage, is also very appealing..."

Toshi fell silent as he stared into his rapidly cooling tea.

Daisuke reached across the table and punched his friend's arm gently.

"Looks to me like the big decision before you, Toshi, is not whether to go to America or not. I think you've already made that decision. Now it's just a matter of deciding which team. You're a practical fellow, I know that; you won't throw away the best offers simply because you want to join Shigeno Goro to catch his pitches. But that's bound to be a factor in your decision - challenging him or joining him. And that's all to the good, really. Because making a decision like this shouldn't be just about the money or the benefits, should it? It's also about the team and the players and who they play against. I suppose you've done your homework on all that?"

"Of course!" Toshi grinned.

"Good!" laughed Daisuke. "So talk to me about each of the teams. Tell me everything you've learned about them. Let's see where that kind of talk takes you - you might discover you actually know what you want to do by the time we're done!"


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiya had long realized that a taxi ride to the stadium was always a good time to relax a bit and think. He had his own car, but sometimes he preferred to let someone else do the driving, particularly when he wanted to spend some time in quiet reflection.

Today, however, his thoughts were more on the coming game than the decision he was in the process of finalizing. It was never a good idea to let worries about the future affect the present, particularly when the present was a fast-approaching game with a team equal in strength and skill to the Warriors. Toshi let his mind dwell on possible strategies for the upcoming battle on the diamond, and put aside thoughts of the Majors.

As the taxi drew up to the stadium entrance, Toshi saw the usual crowd of fans waiting for him. The group consisted largely of young girls who squealed and waved, trying to catch his attention, but there were a few young boys as well, along with their fathers, who waited eagerly for a chance to ask for an autograph. Toshi smiled, and signaled for the driver to let him out so that he could greet his fans.

He always tried to be welcoming of the fans' attention, and willingly signed autographs and chatted briefly with the awestruck girls who hung around the stadium, hoping to see him up close. Today, it seemed to take longer than usual, but at last he had signed the last ball and nodded to the last girl, and was free to head into the stadium.

As he passed through the entrance, a young woman approached and fell into step beside him. Toshi smiled a welcome when he saw it was Haruka.

"I see you are as popular as ever with the fangirls," Haruka laughed. "How many autographs was it today?"

"I lost count!" Toshi exclaimed. "It did seem to be more than usual this time..."

"Well, it's an important game today, is it not? Important games draw bigger crowds, and that means more adoring Toshi-kun fans!"

"I suppose you're right," Toshi agreed with a smile. "I'm glad to see you, Haruka. I was wondering if you would be coming today."

"When have I not made it to a Warrior's game played at home?" Haruka demanded good-humoredly. "You know I am one of your most faithful fans! I never miss a game if I am in town."

"I know," Toshi replied. "I wasn't sure if you were back from your trip as yet."

"Just got back today. Sorry I didn't call you... but I knew I'd see you here."

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the passageway leading to the locker room.

"See you after the game?" Toshi asked.

"Of course!" smiled Haruka. "I'll wait for you in the usual place. While we have a bite of something to eat, you can tell me what you've decided to do."

Toshiya laughed. "How do you know I've made a decision? I haven't said anything about it..."

"You don't need to say anything, I can tell," Haruka replied. "It's just... well, you don't look worried anymore!"

Toshi blushed a little at the realization that his inner turmoil had been so evident to all.

"I should have known you'd notice something like that, Haruka," he said. "I do have much to tell you..."

"Very good!" Haruka answered, pleased. "Until then, Toshi, do your best in the game! I'll be cheering you on for a win!"

Toshi gave a little bow before turning to head down the passage.

"I'll definitely do my best, Haruka. I'll be counting on your cheers, as usual."

xxxxx

"You and your teammates played well today, Toshi," Haruka commented, looking at Toshiya as she sipped her cup of steaming hot tea. "It's too bad in a way that they didn't provide more of a challenge."

Toshi smiled.

"It was a good game, we were ready for them. But it's true - it didn't turn out to be quite the challenge I was expecting from that team. Even so, it was fun."

"Fun isn't quite good enough anymore, though, is it? That's why you've decided to go to America - for the new challenges it will offer."

"Yes, that's it, really," agreed Toshi. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be surprised, but for you to read me so easily..."

He scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face.

Haruka laughed.

"How long have we known each other? Besides, it's shown on your face, each time the NPB's stronger teams have failed to challenge the Warriors."

"Ah, so I really am easy to read," Toshi sighed. "Still, it wasn't so easy to connect feeling... insufficiently challenged with feeling an itch to challenge the Majors. If Grandfather hadn't spoken so bluntly, that time..."

"Oh, I think you would have figured it out eventually," Haruka reassured him. "But your grandfather probably prevented a lot of unhappiness and uncertainty on your part by calling that need to your attention now rather than later. He's a very wise man, your grandfather!"

"He's wise indeed," Toshi nodded in agreement. "I've leaned on Grandfather and Grandmother countless times since coming to live with them. I''m so thankful they've been there for me. Although... now their advice seems to be sending me far, far away..."

"I'm sure they realize that - and they still are supportive of your decision. You've told them what you have decided, I imagine?"

"Oh, yes. They know I have decided to go to the Majors in America. I told them my decision on that as soon as I was clear on what I wanted to do. They are happy for me. Not happy that I'll be leaving them, of course! But they're glad that I'll be going to a place where I can continue to test and challenge myself in what I love doing most. That's how Grandfather puts it, anyway."

"I told you he was a wise man!" laughed Haruka.

"I still worry about leaving them, though," Toshi went on thoughtfully. "They keep reassuring me they'll be fine, but..."

"Of course it's going to weigh heavily on you!" Haruka said sternly. "They are your family and you'll miss them! Not only that, but you've felt responsible for seeing to their well-being for a long time, and it certainly won't be easy to set that aside to pursue your own dreams. That's one of the things I like about you, Toshi. You take your responsibilities seriously, and you care for your family. But I think your grandparents would say along with me that you should not forget about yourself when you consider your responsibilities."

"Yes," Toshi said ruefully. "You are all in agreement on that score."

He was silent for a moment, then smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to neglect what I want for myself, even as I continue to be concerned for what my family needs!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Toshi," Haruka smiled back. "I will hold you to that, okay?"

Tosh nodded.

"Okay."

"So which team's offer will you be accepting? Have you decided that yet?"

"No, not yet," Toshi sighed. "I'm still working through my options. It helped a lot to talk it through with Daisuke the other day, but I still can't quite make up my mind. Maybe I've been looking at it from the wrong angle..."

He glanced at Haruka and grinned.

"I think your reminder to take into account what I myself want couldn't have come at a better time. I'll be sure to keep it in mind while sorting through what information I've gathered about each team."

"Keep in mind, too, that you need to let me know as soon as you decide," Haruka urged. "I'm quite curious to know which team you will choose."

Toshi laughed.

"I will definitely keep that in mind!"


End file.
